callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PhD Flopper
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeqKWhlixDc PhD Flopper Jingle PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced along with Stamin-Up on the map Ascension. It returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon. The perk costs 2000 points to buy and it has a dark blue and purple color scheme. PhD Flopper completely negates self-inflicted damage; however, the player will still groan and suffer temporary movement reduction when falling down from an elevated area. Another feature of this perk is that when players dive to prone from a height from which they normally would take fall damage, a 7.5 meter radius mini-nuke is created on landing. The "nuke" is very powerful, with a maximum of 5000 damage at the center of the blast radius, and can kill zombies with one hit up to approximately round 20. Between rounds 20-30, PhD Flopper will begin to make crawlers, and on rounds beyond 30, zombies will retain their legs even in the center of the blast. The perk is made from prunes and some types of chemicals. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect on Ascension is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points from each kill, when opposed to the 60 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other perks. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted when "Flopping" that landing on a prone player while diving to prone will cause both players to be downed instantly, so one should avoid other teammates while diving. In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies this perks effectivness is lessened since the player can neither jump or dolphin dive. Location *'Ascension' - Near from the northern Lunar Lander D ( Д ), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. *[[Call Of The Dead|'Call Of The Dead']] - In the abandoned second story/floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La '- Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri). *'Moon' - Spawns on the far right side in the Bio-Dome near the Mystery Box spawn. Trivia *Diving on top of zombies or a teammate with PhD Flopper will negate its explosion effect. *The perk's name is a play on the name of the popular soft drink . *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *PhD Flopper is made from prunes and chemicals. *PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri are the only of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mention the Zombies. *The perk enables the player to overcook a grenade without dying. *PhD Flopper is the first perk to have profanity in its jingle. *In Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, the color scheme has been slightly changed for this perk machine. *One can see an empty Styrofoam cup in the deposit of the machine. *PhD Flopper will not protect players from the explosions caused by Napalm Zombies. *On Moon, diving to prone will not trigger the explosion in low gravity sections. *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Colas. *This perk in the Russian version is "Доктор бумс" ("Doctor Booms"). Gallery FlopperLogo.jpg|Its Logo on top of the Vending Machine Wd phd flopper.png|The PhD Flopper logo. Uncapping PhD.png|Uncapping the PhD Flopper bottle Drinking PhD.png|Drinking PhD Flopper Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities